Cateracting Agents
by manaphy98
Summary: This is the sequel to Cat is Carly's antidote and will be posting the whole story on this file. Story up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The talk about Shelby

AN: It is finally hear, the sequel to 'Cat is Carly's antidote'. Thank you for being so pacing with me. This story will hopefully have a few more surprises institutions for you guys and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own iCarly or Victorious

The morning after in the Vega house Tori was the first to wake up. Tori tried to get up when she found an arm wrapped around her body. It was then that all of last nights events ran back into Tori's head. Yesterday she has met her twin sister Shelby Marx, CFC champion. Tori was surprised and shocked when she found out about Shelby but she was still overjoyed that she now has a sister who wasn't insane as Trina. Braking from her thoughts Tori remembered why she had woken up and untangled herself from Shelby and headed to the bathroom. During her journey towards the bathroom Tori forgot that someone was sleeping on the floor of her room and stepped on his stomach which woke him up with a start and his head connected with Tori's calf on her right leg and she fell on top of him.

"Ohh!" Freddie groaned in pain as Tori stepped on his stomach, his he'd hit her calf and she fell on top of him.

"Ouch," Tori started before she found out she was on top of Freddie "Oh my god, Freddie I am so sorry I totally forgot you where sleeping in here with us before you go move into you new home today."

"No Tori, it is fine it was a mistake, but do you mind getting off me my stomach still hurts a bit." Freddie said holding his head the had just stopped pounding from the impact it had with Tori's leg.

"Oh sorry." Tori said getting up and leaving quickly remembering the reason she was up.

Now Freddie was awake there was no way he was going to get back to sleep so he checked his watch and saw it was 8:07 in the morning, so he got his cloths ready to get changed into when Tori got back while she and Shelby got dressed in Tori's room.

"Morning Freddie." Shelby said as she sat up in Tori's bed.

"Hi Shelby, how are you today?" Freddie replied in his politely that he always used when he spoke to a female apart from Sam who acted nothing like a girl.

"I'm god thanks, I have nothing to worry about. No upcoming matches for the next month so I can spend it with my family. How are you?" Shelby asked remembering her manners after her rant of how good her life was.

"I'm fine thanks just a little sore from Tori stepping on my stomach but other than that I'm fine. Speaking of Tori aren't you supposed to talk to your parents today about how you met?" Freddie said after replying to Shelby's question.

"Oh chizz I totally forgot about that. Okay now I have one thing to worry about." Shelby said jumping out of the bed before jumping back in before she remembered what she wore to bed and Freddie still being in the room.

There was an awkward silence between the two for about a minute before Tori entered back in to her room.

"Okay bathroom is free." She said as she walked in.

"Great I'll go get ready in there while you to get ready in here and I'll meet you downstairs in the kitchen. Tori do you happen to know if anyone else is awake?" Freddie asked her.

"Well Carly and Cat have been up for about an hour and my mum and dad are at work but will be back this afternoon to talk to me Shelby and maybe Trina, although Trina will probably sleep till three this afternoon." She replied to Freddie.

Freddie then left to get ready for the day while leaving Tori and Shelby in Tori's room so they could get ready.

"So new sis how has life been as the CFC champ?" Tori asked Shelby.

"Well to be honest it is quite tiering with all the training I have to do and all the pressure Rod puts me under to do my best."

"I bet it is I certainly could not do that, I would not last a minute in the ring with anyone."

"Well maybe not but you don't have to go in that ring because you have me to do that for you."

"Thanks Shel so how is other thing in life?"

"Like what other things?"

"Like school and boys. Do you have a boy friend?"

"No not really. I have no time for a relationship with my schedule anyway."

"Oh well it is fine we can be single together. 'The Single Sisters'!" Tori said pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah ok I should have know you would not have a boyfriend this quickly after your brake up with Steven, although Carly has no trouble moving on." Shelby said liking at Tori as if she would have the answer on how Carly moved on for Steven to Cat so fast.

"Well I don't know how she did it but Cat does have that effect on some people." Tori said to Shelby as she finished getting dressed.

"Well she does seem like a bubble of fun." Shelby said as she looked back on the past time that she has know Cat.

"That she is." Tori agreed as both girls stepped out of Tori's room fully dressed and went down stairs to have some breakfast.

"Morning Tori!" Cat said as she ran to Tori and jumped into her arms in her normal overjoyed way.

"Hi Ca.," Tori said hugging her best friend back before looking at everyone and all exchanging a greeting.

As she got away from the embrace of Cat she way the style of clothing the two from Seattle were wearing. Carly was in a purple long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans and Freddie wore a green t-shirt that has a laptop on it that sowed off his love for technology, over that he was wearing a thick jacket that was a dark blue and was also wearing a pair of back jeans.

"You guys are going to burn in those cloths, this is LA not Seattle." Tori said after she had taken in what Carly and Freddie were wearing.

"Well we don't have any cloths like you guys because we are from a really cold and wet state." Carly said to Tori as she looked at what the other three were wearing. Tori wore a sleeveless t-shirt with a pair off denim jean shorts, Shelby was wearing a light baby blue t-shirt with a pair of CFC gloves on it with a pair of black three quarter length pants and Cat was wearing a pink t-shirt with a cupcake on it and a pink skirt that stopes three inches above her knees. To be honest all three girls look stunning.

"Don't worry Tori I have already told Carly I will take her and Freddie shopping at the weekend before we have to go back to school for cloths to wear." Cat said to her best friend.

"Thank you Cat that will make their lives much easier as well as a situation we might have had is they had sown up in all this layers at Hollywood Arts." Tori said as she admired Cat in that chance of her being a genius.

.

After a nice breakfast of pancakes made by Carly after a few minutes of complaining from Tori all five on the teens where lounging on the sofa in the Vega living room watching MTV hits. On the music channel they were watching Ariana Grande singing Dangerous Women as no.1 on the top 100 downloaded.

"I just wish I could one day be like her someday." Cat said as the song ended.

"I'm sure you will someday my love." Carly said to Cat.

"She's right Cat, one day you will be as good as her is not better." Freddie said agreeing with Carly and they were also followed by a 'yeah' from Tori and a 'you sure will' from Shelby.

After another few hours of watching MTV the time rolled around to 11:45 and everyone was sitting on the sofa enjoying a little bit of pierce and quite until Tori got a text.

'Tori your father and I will be home in 10 make sure you, Shelby and Trina are all ready and up – Mrs Vega

"What is it Tori?" Cat asked.

"That was my mum, her and dad will be hear in 10. We need to get Trina up and ready for the talk." Tori said as he got up to go see if her sister Shelby was up and left after she looked at Cat and got a nod of approval knowing what she should do.

"Shelby while you, Tori and Trina are talking to your parents I will show Carly and Freddie around LA." Cat said to Shelby letting her know what she and Tori has discussed days ago.

"You can't Cat, please don't go I will need my friends with me when this happens, this is not how I wanted the first discussion I had with my parents." Shelby said as she was starting to become very nerves about her very first proper talk with her biological parents.

"We can't stay Shelby we might course a bit more trouble than there is." Carly said to Shelby who still looked a little scared.

"You will not because there is no trouble but you are right you will need to leave because this is a police investigation." Came a voice from the door way.

"Dad what are you doing here, you're not supposed to be hear for another 5 minutes?" Tori's voice came from the bottom of the stairs with Trina behind them.

"Well we are and since we are all hear I think we should get this under way. Cat and you please leave with these other two please." Officer Vega told her.

"Okay bye Tori, Shelby, Trina, Tori's mum and Tori's dad. Good luck you two." Cat said as she left with Carly and Freddie just behind them. And they left the house to go see the sights of LA.

"Okay let's get this investigation under way." Officer Vega started.

(After the speech I am only going to do letter to specify who is speaking: Tori-To, Trina- Tr, Shelby- SM, Mrs Vega- Mrs V and Mr Vega- Mr V)

"So Tori let's start with you, how did you meet Shelby?" Mr V asked.

"Just tell us the truth baby other wise we will not be able to fix all this." Mrs V said to her daughter.

"Well it all started when the iCarly gang found a picture of Steven and me on the web and found out about the party at Keenan Thompson's house. Next thing I knew iCarly turned up at Keenan's house and they told me all about Steven cheating on me with Carly. They bought Shelby along with them and a lot of my friends got her mixed up with me and the iCarly gang got her mixed up with me. The next thing I knew I bumped into someone who looked like me with the iCarly gang and they introduced me to my twin sister which Freddie found out in a way you don't want to know how. Let's just say he is really good with technology. We made a plan to trick Steven and expose him on iCarly then we all went and enjoyed the rest of the party." Tori explained to her dad.

"Okay thank you MissVega." Mr V said.

"Miss Vega, really dad?" To asked her dad.

"I have to treat this like a proper investigation Miss Vega." Mr V said to his daughter. "Okay Miss Marx please tell me what you know." Mr V told her and she told him all she knew.

It was only a little different because she didn't know of the iCarly gang looking up Tori and she knew how they contacted her which Tori did not.

"Okay thank you Miss Marx. So Miss Vega and Miss Vega, what do you think of this girl? Do you believe her? Do you thing she is your sister?" Mr V asked his two daughters.

"Yes we do Officer Vega." Both girls said together.

"Well I am glad to tell you she is and she was stolen from us one mouth after your birth."

"Wh…what?" SM asked.

"You were stolen from us one month after you and Tori were born." Mr V said. "Unfortunately the people who stole you from us did in a car crash when you were 8 and your grandmother had no idea you did not actually belong or the Marx family." Mr V finished explaining.

" So you have 3 choices dear." Mrs V told SM.

"You can live with us and press charges on your nan and she will pay for what her son and daughter in law did, you can go back to living with her or you can live here with us." Mr V told her.

"Well I want to live with you but I also want to continue seeing Egna." SM told her dad.

"Ok well I think we can assure that. Next is what would you like you Surname to be, you can keep it as Marx of change it to Vega." Mr V told SM and she chose to change to Vega.

"Ok so now that is done with one more thing are you going to continue with you fighting care or are you going to give it up. I want you to think very card you about this so take the time." Mrs V told her daughter SM now known as Shelby Vega.

Shelby looked at Tori then nodded knowing the answer as they talked about it the night before. "I have chosen last night while you were away because of the time I have been away I would like to be a normal teenage girl and go to Hollywood Arts with my sisters and our friends so I can get to know them and spend as much time with them and you." Shelby Vega told her parents.

"Okay I will call the school and get you a don't in with the same classes as Tori and say it is for police business." Officer Vega said slipping back into dad mode.

"Thanks dad." Tori and Shelby said as they both took a turn to hug their dad.

"Urn hi, don't I get a say in this?" Trina said piping up.

"Well you did sweet pea, you said you believed her." Mrs Vega told Trina.

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean I want another sister." Trina said defensively.

"Well that part you don't really gay a say in as it is Shelby's choose." Me Vega told his oldest daughter.

"Fine." Trina said and the stormed off upstairs.

"Well I have to get back to the station and file these papers and then call the school. Mr Vega said and got up to leave.

"And I need to go to the store so I will see you two later, bye." Mrs Vega said as she followed her husband out the door.

"So that went better than I expected." Shelby said looking at Tori.

"Yeah it did, will this has tired me out I'm going to bed. You coming?" Tori asked her new sister.

"Soon I just have some thinking to do." Shelby told her.

"Ok night Shel love ya." Tori said.

"Love you to my new sis, Tor." Shelby replied as Tori went off to bed.

AN: Their it is the first chapter of Cateracting agent. The sequel to Cat is Carly's antidote. I will be hopefully updating this every to weeks so keep an eye out. Please read and review and I will give you a shout out in the next chapter. Also look out for a pool on my profile and make sure you make a vote. But for now manaphy98 over and out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Freddie and Carly's tour of LA**

AN: Sorry for the long update but college has been mad with rehearsals and research for projects. Anyway here is the chapter for the tour of LA by Cat for Freddie and Carly while the Vega's have their talk enjoy.

O"So where do you want to go first?" Cat asked Freddie and Carly.

"Well what are the best things to see in LA?" Carly asked her girlfriend.

"Well you two are the new ones so I think you should choose what you want to see?" Cat told her.

Freddie and Carly shared a look and then decided that Carly should choose first because she had always wanted to go to LA and Freddie lived there before he moved to Seattle when his father left him and his mother.

"OK how about we go to the Universal Studios her in Hollywood?" Carly asked which granted a nod of approval form both Cat and Freddie.

Soon all three had gathered together and got into Cat's red Audi a3 and sped off towards Universal Studios Hollywood. After about twenty minutes of driving the trio pulled up in the parking lot of the Universal Studios in Hollywood. Carly was the first to get out and then walked over to Cat's said and opened the door for her showing her girlfriend how much she cared for her and how she should be treating the one she loves. Once Cat stepped out Freddie got out from the back seat and all three set off for a tour of the studios. They saw millions of really good and old technology that they used to use in make the films and television shows which fascinated Freddie. They also saw a hallway full of pictures of famous actors and actresses that had been in a few films or television shows that had aired for the studios. After about an hour of looking round the studios the trio decided it was time to go and see a different sight, this time it was Freddie's choice.

"I have always wanted to see the California Science Centre, how about we go their?" Freddie asked which was awarded a nod in agreement from both girls.

After another thirty minute drive they arrived at the Science Centre and Freddie rushed in leaving the two girls alone. After catching up with him at the entrance to the exhibits at the centre, they all paid for a ticket and set off in search for what might be interesting to look at. They saw the remains of the very first US rocket that had gone into space and returned. They also saw a small comet that had landed somewhere in California. After another hour of looking and seeing may more amazing things Carly and Cat got bored and decided that it was time to go.

"Come on Freddie lets go and see some more." Carly said. Then much to Freddie's disappointment they left. Freddie had to agree with the girls since they had ben there for longer than they were at the Universal Studios and Cat was his ride home.

"Hey Carly before we go to our next site to see should we grab some lunch somewhere?" Cat asked nodding towards the clock in her car noticing the time. Turning to the clock and looking at the time and agreed.

"Sure let go and get some food." She said excited about the idea of having her first fast food in LA.

"Do you recommend anywhere near to get a bite to eat Cat?" Freddie asked her.

"How about an 'Inside out burger' there is one around here." Cat told the pair from Seattle.

"Let's go then." Freddie said as they all got back into Cat's car and sped off to Inside it burger.

Once Cat pulled up her car and parked it in the parking lot of Inside out burger the three teens got out and went into the restaurant.

"Ok Freddie tell Cat tell me what you want. Then me and Carly will go and order it, since we both don't know what is served here and will need some time to look over the menu and decide." Freddie told the vibrant red head. So Cat did and then Freddie and Carly went up and ordered.

After five minutes of waiting they had their food and where heading back to there table where Cat sat with a very handsome man around just older than her who seemed to be trying to get her to go on a date with him. Cat gave a quick glance over to Carly and Freddie with an uncomfortable look on her face. Carly and Freddie walked over to intervene with the young mans attempt to get one in with Cat.

"Um hello, can we help you with something?" Carly asked the young man.

Looking up to Carly and Freddie the young and said, "No thankyou, I am just about to get this girls number so I can call her and we can go out sometime," her replied then notice that he was talking to two members of iCarly and added "now move along web failures!"

"I'm sort but you will not be getting Cat's number. And who do you think you are taking to us like that, I don't recall seeing you on the web?" Freddie told the young man.

Ignoring Freddie's question the boy got a smug look on his face before asking " Why is she dating a looser like you?"

"No I am not!" Cat spoke up getting angry. " I'm dating the one next to him." Cat finished while smiling at Carly and walking up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh my god, my cousin was right you two really are lesbians, I can't believe this!" The boy said in alarm then continued " You will rue the day when you to got together, rue I tell you rue!"

Then John Papperman (Nevel's older cousin) left the trio in peace to have a nice lunch.

"Well that was strange. Are you alright Cat?" Carly asked her girlfriend.

"I'm fine thankyou did you get it all?" She asked them.

"Yeah." Freddie replied.

Cat got a small chicken sandwich with a small fries and a diet coke, Carly got a median chicken sandwich combo with a median fries and a large peppy cola and Freddie got a double cheeseburger with a large fries and a sprite. They sat and ate for half and hour while telling Cat all about the trouble they had with Nevel Papperman over the years but had Freddie put up a quadratic equation on their ownership licence so no one could get in without the correct answer and the right password. After they finished their food Carly got a text.

"Who's it from Carly?" Freddie asked his best friend.

"It's from my dad, he said he has finished his exportation and is common back for a month to live with me and Spencer, then going to Italy to recruit members before her retires to spend some time with us. He asked if we had the time to go to the Battleship USS lowa BB-61." She replied.

"Wow congratulations Carly." Cat and Freddie said. "Well lest go then." Freddie added as they got back into Cat's car and left the restaurant.

Once they got to the battleship museum they went in looking forward to seeing the kind of ships Carnal Shay (Carly's dad) has been on. They saw around seven submarines, four battleships and twelve torpedoes that where disarmed. Then they spotted a portray on a wall full of Navy members in full uniform. Underneath was a caption that said 'Carnal Shay and the squad team of 2003 before setting of on a two year long expedition to research nuclear energy under the Indian ocean'.

"Wow Carly, you dad is so cool." Cat said as she had never met Carnal Shay or know much about him, but that was not Carly's fault because. She never really saw her dad and didn't know much about him herself because her mother dies when she was young and her dad joined the Navy soon after. After an hour in the museum the time turned to 2:50 and Cat told Carly and Freddie she wanted to take them to where the gang got stuck in Beck's RV while she went to the loo.

Soon the reached Venice beach and Freddie came up with the idea to look for some celebrities as this was a main point where moat would be on a nice hot day. Both girls agreed and started to search the beach and water.

"Cat look over by the water isn't that Christopher Wild and his girlfriend Jessica Olson (from Starstruck) surfing, I heard the Chris had just returned from his world tour." Carly asked her girlfriend who was standing close to Carly as to not get lost in the big crowd of people around the beach.

"I think it is, and Freddie look it's Victoria Justice and Liz Gilles sunbathing to your right." Cat said looking around. Freddie looked in the direction she pointed out for him and saw both girls and marveled at how close the resemblance between Victoria was to Tori and Shelby and Liz's to Jade.

"Wow." Was all Freddie could say.

Suddenly to the east of the trio a voice was heard loud so the whole beach could hear. "What do we have hear, I believe it is two for the worlds most famous webstars with a friend that looks a lot like Miss Ariana Grande who we have with us today on Slam fm!" The voice was one of Cammy Q (form Radio Rebel) and she was doing a live interview with Ariana as she spotted the trio and walked over to them with Ariana behind her.

"Hello Carly and Freddie. Who is your friend who has a close resemblance to Miss Grande here?" Cammy asked the teens.

"Oh Cammy thus is Cat Valentine, Carly's girlfriend." As soon a Freddie said this he put his had over his mouth as her realised he just let that slip live on one of the biggest radio broadcasts in the whole of the US.

"Well well, congratulations you too. There is no need to worry," Cammy started seeing Carly and Cat's scared expressions. "LA is a very accepting place for how you too feel. There are millions of couples like you around LA."

"Oh ok well at least that's something good." Cat spoke up the first to break out of her shock.

"Hi iCarly and Miss Valentine," Ariana said stepping in front of Cammy "would you like to do a live audio recording my my new song Dangerous Woman for the lovely listeners of Slam fm?" She asked the trio.

"Really? Sure we would love to." Carly and Cat said together.

The next twenty minutes they hung with Cammy and Ariana before it was time to go as Carly got a text from Spencer asking I she could go to Dodger Stadium and take some pictures for him. They soon left only to reappear at Dodger Stadium at 4:19.

"This place is huge." Freddie announced as he looked around the stadium.

"Just be lucky there is not a game on otherwise you would not last five minutes in here." Cat said. Carly and Freddie gave her a confused look so the thought she should explain. "My dad took me and my brother to a game once and the noise was deferring and once we got home my brother tried to match the noise by banging on pots and pans with bricks." Cat said with a giggle at the end her dizzy side just slipping through. She had not been so dizzy since she had met Carly and her head was not as wild and blurred when she was with her girlfriend. Cat liked her mind this way and didn't want it to stop ao she promised to herself to keep Carly for as long as she could.

After 2 hours at Dodger stadium the three teens decided it was time for one last trip before they went home.

"So how about the final place we go is the Hollywood walk of Fame?" Cat asked the two Seattles.

"Yeah sound good."

"A great plan."

These were the two responded she got from Carly and Freddie. They soon arrived at the Hollywood walk of Fame at seven pm and stayed taking pictures of stars, talking and joking around till the time rolled up to 8:20 pm and it was time to go home.

"Hear you go you two home sweet home." Cat said as she pulled up outside a better looking version of Bushwell Plaza.

"Bye Cat thanks for the fun day." Freddie said as he left the car.

"Thanks Cat to day was fun." Carly said before leaning over and kissing Cat. They stayed kissing for about tem minutes before they both needed to breathe.

"Carly as much I would like to keep this going I have to be home by 10 and it is already 9:25 and I still need to get my stuff rom Tori's. I will be back in three days to take you and Freddie shopping for appropriate clothing for LA before we go beck to school four days later. And who knows if you manage to do good in your first week you might get a very passionate reward." Cat said while winking at Carly.

"Well then I better work really hard the first week at my new school." Carly said winking back at Cat. Then Carly left Cat's car giving her one last kiss before she head up to her and Spencer's apartment building. As soon as she was out of sight Cat drove off to Tori's to get her stuff then headed home thinking of how fun I would be for her to dress up Carly in cloths. Little did anyone know that Cat also had a plan for Freddie to have his happy ever after just like she felt she was having with Carly.

AN: That's it for this chapter. Now this story is going to be on hold for a while as I am working on another and college is taking up most of my time.

Now a few notices:

1 - I don't own any characters in this chapter apart from John Papperman who will no longer appears. He was just a fill character, but if you liked him I might bring him back.

2 - If you have not seen Starstruck or Radio Rebel I advise that you should they are quite entertaining

Now please read and review. Reviews are always accepted. The more reviews I get the quicker it inspires me to post the next chapters. A big thanks to Invader Johnny for standing by me and supporting my story this whole time who always finds the time to leave a review. That's all for mow manaohy98 over and out.2 sequal


End file.
